


死亡也不能将他们分离

by Evenieees



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, source code
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenieees/pseuds/Evenieees
Summary: 电影《源代码》/《Source Code》设定生化世界观→吉尔跳崖后OOC警告/酱油OC/私设卡洛斯-BSAA南美分部，Fox Team队长Fox Team成员: Sasha Grey | 酱油: Blake Nelson你猜结局是啥（狗头
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine, Valenveira
Kudos: 2





	死亡也不能将他们分离

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter被屏了 (叹气  
> 还是AO3令人省心  
> 第一次发文排版奇怪的话见谅！！  
> 欢迎留评，I can read English so feel free to leave comments！

“Ah!”吉尔猛然睁开眼睛，前额掠过一阵刺痛感。耳旁列车的轰响震痛了鼓膜，眼前的一切让她困惑：这是在哪？火车，或是轻轨上？窗外浓重的夜色让吉尔更加感到不安——死寂，一如多年前的浣熊市。吉尔手中还握着一柄机枪，迷彩色的作战服让她以为自己在做梦。

她不该在这。

BSAA成立以来她和克里斯一直在追查生化恐怖组织的下落，种种矛头都指向了安布雷拉的创始人奥斯威尔·E·斯宾塞，前不久才他们找到了斯宾塞的线索，她现在应该和克里斯在追查斯宾塞的藏身之处。

“你还好吗？”身旁传来一个陌生的声音。吉尔转头，并不认识这位陌生的士兵。但是他的肩章——BSAA南美分部，吉尔疑惑地扯过自己的左袖，同样的南美分部肩章。

“你是谁，我应该认识你吗？”吉尔尽量让自己冷静，吸着气冷冷地发问。

这到底怎么回事？

身后传来一阵脚步声，紧接着是车厢连接处门枢轴转动的声音，吉尔几乎是一瞬间抬枪对准了来人。

“卡洛斯？！”吉尔绷紧的弦瞬间放松，嘴角甚至不可察的上扬。上次见面还是在BSAA刚成立的时候。三四年不见，他还是老样子，只是胡茬比吉尔印象中的要深一些。

“放松，自己人Grey. 硬仗还在后面呢。”卡洛斯径直走过她身边，坐在空着的座椅上。

泰瑞尔跟在卡洛斯后面，放下步枪也只是安静地坐下。

“So, what now？这是BSAA南美的什么特殊Party？？给Jill Valentine的欢迎式？”吉尔绕过一排座椅，伸手去拍卡洛斯的肩膀。

不料卡洛斯一把扣住她的手腕，半皱着眉头，看向吉尔的眼底尽是疑惑，以及吉尔读不懂的愤怒和伤痛——卡洛斯从来不会用这种眼神看她。

“hey, 我想她不是有意的卡洛斯...”泰瑞尔用力按住卡洛斯肩膀，一边眼神示意着吉尔，让她住口。

“这玩笑不好笑，Solider Grey. ”卡洛斯甩开吉尔的手腕，“请专注这次的任务。”

列车驶进了站，广播报站打断了吉尔要说的话。

“We are now at Grace Square. Next station,Central Garden. Doors will open……”

谁是Solider Grey？什么任务？ 

卡洛斯站起身，对着车厢里的四名队员说道，“现在是23:44, 大概还有4分钟我们就要下车。上周在巴西被抓住的南美恐怖组织余党可能会计划释放生化武器，切记务必按原计划行动，最重要的……我要你们都活着回来。”

“Copy that, Captain.”

“That's for sure, Captain.”

“Grey, 抱歉我刚刚失态了。”卡洛斯正了正神色，“这是你的第三次任务，万事小心。”

“Captain...Fox Team......Grey...”吉尔意识到卡洛斯对着自己叫另一个女人的名字，事情很不妙。她知道卡洛斯一年前成为南美分部Fox Team的队长，泰瑞尔也在队伍里...卡洛斯因为这件事还给她写了邮件，还说很期待他们下次见面...

一股毛骨悚然的感觉顺着脊骨攀上吉尔后颈，她几乎是仓皇地推开卡洛斯，伏在列车反光的窗前，手颤抖着抚上窗上的那张女人的脸。

这张脸不是Jill Valentine的模样。

卡洛斯和泰瑞尔相觑，卡洛斯上前试探性的问道，“Grey？还好吗？”

吉尔猛地转身，睁圆着眼瞪着卡洛斯，原本淡粉的下唇已经咬出了一排齿痕

——当然他妈的不好你这个蠢男人。

吉尔没理他，双手在自己胸口摸索着狗牌——应该有的，在哪、在哪，终于吉尔掏出了那根银链子，指腹滑过金属凹陷的刻痕，标着Sasha Grey...

吉尔瞬间被震惊和迷茫击垮，原本明亮的蓝眸结淤了一层雾色，纤长的手指抓着那块狗牌要把它捏碎，吉尔几乎能听到自己后槽牙摩擦崩碎的声响。

卡洛斯没想到任务开始前队员会出状况，当然他有终止任何一名队员的行动的权利。

“Sasha Grey! 你到底怎么了？！”

一声脆响伴随着卡洛斯左脸的两道血痕——吉尔几乎是下意识的用抓着狗牌的右手甩了卡洛斯一个耳光。

意识到自己做了什么，吉尔怔了怔——他活该。

她上前两步抓起卡洛斯的衣领，逼自己不去在意卡洛斯脸上的血迹。

“你叫我什么...”

卡洛斯一时呆住，他不敢承认一瞬间他从那双碧蓝的眼睛看到了吉尔、他不可替代的吉尔，恍惚间面前抓着领子质问他的就是吉尔，那副眼神，坚毅而又脆弱无助的眼神，在浣熊市的噩梦之夜吉尔曾用那样的眼神举着枪对着尼古拉和他——但是怎么可能，吉尔已经……

“Carlos Oliveira！我再问你一次，你现在看着的是谁...”

“Sasha Gr...”

“Bullshit!!” 吉尔尖叫着打断卡洛斯，手指渐渐松开他的衣领，仿佛失去重力支撑，脱力一般倒在卡洛斯的怀里，

“I am Jill Valentine...”

失去意识前，吉尔最后的印象是卡洛斯震惊而怀疑的目光，爆炸碎裂的声响以及从列车前段翻涌而来吞噬一切的火光。

————————————————

克里斯在一块监视器前，扶着额头，尽全力保持声音的镇定。

“Jill, do you copy?”

回应是一阵沙沙的电波。

也许吉尔参加Source Code计划（SC计划）就是彻头彻尾的错误。

“Who's there...”克里斯面前的监视器里突然传出微弱的女声。

“吉尔！能听见吗！”克里斯扶正了耳麦，尝试和吉尔联系。

吉尔在一间狭窄的安全屋里醒来，她尝试过，却打不开门，微弱的烛光照着一台打字机，四周没有窗户只有一面小的显示屏。吉尔试着重开了显示屏，原本雪花条的屏幕上出现了人影。

“吉尔能听见我吗？”画面中的男人似乎在努力地与她接通。

吉尔瘫软地沿着墙角坐下，前额的刺痛还在持续着，似乎还带着刚刚爆炸的灼烧感。

“Yeah...我在哪，还有...你是谁？”吉尔头很痛，脑子里像是塞满了令人作呕的污泥沙团，太阳穴突突地阵痛。

“Thank god, Jill. 这些都是追溯Source Code的正常反应。我需要你集中精神好吗？”

“urr...我尽力...”吉尔靠在墙边，艰难地曲起腿，她的眼睛布着狰狞的血丝，眼睑泛着脱力后病态的白，嘴唇失色而皲裂。

屏幕里传出某种系统的机械女声：记忆样本项目1启动

“吉尔，我需要你回答下面的问题：”

“请列举扑克牌的4种花色。”

“方片，黑桃，红心，梅花”

“请说出S.T.A.R.S.的全称。”

“是Special Tactics And...Rescue Service”

“谁和你一起逃离了浣熊市。”

“Car..Carlos Oliveira，and Tyrell Patrick ”

“现在, 我是谁，吉尔。”

吉尔努力支起上半身，拉近了显示屏，“Chris，you are Chris...”

“我为什么在这，一个安全屋。你能看得见我对吗？我们应该在执行任务、斯宾塞的别墅，我还开了正门的锁.....”

克里斯默然，不知道该如何回答吉尔。他抬头看着巨大玻璃墙后，睡在透明棺型实验皿里的吉尔，额头插满了束型管和导线。

他对着监视器双手捂着脸，监视器上只有一条吉尔的音轨，克里斯看不到任何画面也不可能看到——源代码SC装置的一切都只是模拟，在SC实验者的脑子里模拟取得数据的死者死前的环境。安全屋、蜡烛、打字机，包括吉尔感受到的自己，一切都是吉尔的想象。

吉尔已经死了。

克里斯心痛如刀绞。

2006年11月23日，吉尔·瓦伦蒂安被官方宣布死亡。

9月8日，他和吉尔一起前往斯宾塞的宅邸。最后等待他们的只有斯宾塞的尸体，和威斯克。吉尔为了保护他，推着威斯克一起掉下悬崖。

BSAA搜救队搜索一个礼拜后，找到了吉尔的尸体。完整的。

多亏了T病毒。医护人员说，生命体征基本可以判定消失，只有脑电波有微弱活动。

克里斯看到病床上的吉尔时，她已经昏迷了两个多月。白皙的肌肤，圆润的肩头，因为T病毒的缘故没有一点伤痕，就好像真的是睡着了。只是克里斯知道吉尔再也醒不过来了。

源代码计划的那群杂种几乎是迫不及待地就对吉尔进行了各项测试——源代码，也就是SC的研究在政府和军方的支持下进行了很多年，而吉尔是唯一符合SC追溯系统的要求的实验者。

吉尔和他一样作为BSAA创始人也知道SC计划的存在，“重历灾难的现场，维护和平，开启全球反恐科技时代”，SC计划的口号喊得很漂亮但是某种意义上对实验者非常残忍——重伤不治，基本下死亡判决；生前精神和身体素质强，愿意为了反恐怖组织事业贡献自己。逃离浣熊危机、T病毒抗体的BSAA成员吉尔，真是再合适不过了。

各方施压之下，克里斯没办法阻止他们将吉尔送进那口透明的棺材；连着数不清的束线管和机械线路，以某种虚无的方式延续吉尔的生命。

克里斯唯一的要求，是成为吉尔的任务指引员，帮助实验者在精神衰弱时重新集中精神，重构记忆。这是他唯一能为吉尔做的，吉尔的死，总有一部分是他的原因。

克里斯被要求三缄其口。

吉尔已经死亡，BSAA殉职名单里列着Jill Valentine——这就是他可以透漏的全部消息。

“……Look，Jill. 我们确实是在斯宾塞的宅邸。你记得吗，最后，我们遇见了威斯克...”

“Wesker……” 吉尔脑海突然闪过了威斯克处决克里斯的画面，她冲过去，抱着威斯克，撞碎了落地窗，掉落下幽黑的山崖……

“……我已经死了对吗。”

克里斯的沉默回答了一切。

吉尔低头看着自己的身体，虚握了握手指，“源代码计划吗……我猜我还有点利用价值。”

“I'm sorry, Jill. I...”

吉尔通过屏幕看着克里斯脸上痛苦的神色，“不，克里斯，不用抱歉，你已经做了你能做的。”

“我宁愿死的是我，吉尔！你说过我们要做彼此的后背……”

吉尔轻轻地合上眼，仰起头靠在墙边，微微勾起嘴角笑着摇摇头，“我知道你会为我做同样的事，克里斯。”

一个陌生的声音兀然出现，“我觉得闲话说得够多了，你认为呢，Captain Redfield？”一个留着络腮胡的男人走到克里斯身后。

克里斯皱了皱眉，“有什么问题吗, Dr. Nelson.”

内尔森直接忽视了克里斯，拉过监视器前的麦克风，说道：“吉尔·瓦伦蒂安上尉你好，你可能不认识我但是，我是SC计划的负责人 Blake Nelson. 我猜您刚刚大概已经看到你这次的任务了...”

Good. Like him already.

“......是，我看到了卡洛斯, 我是说Captain Oliveira, BSAA南美Fox Team. 还有爆炸案，他们怎么了？”

“大约5小时前，也就是昨晚，11月27日23:50左右，Fox Team在纽约追查南美生化恐怖组织的余党，原计划是以轻轨运送他们进入市区Central Garden附近，但是他们似乎遭到该组织报复性的爆炸袭击，Fox全队死亡……”

“What?! 你说什么？”吉尔不敢相信自己的耳朵，难以置信地盯着屏幕里Nelson的嘴一开一合。

“你没听错，瓦伦蒂安上尉；也只有人死了才有SC的用武之地。”

不可能的。

那个男人亲口说过，不会丢下她一个人，That will be too cruel.

Liar. 

吉尔头疼的仿佛要炸开，几乎找不到自己的声音, “不可能的... 他不会就这么离开...”

“卡洛斯...他知道我的死讯吗...”

“上尉，这与任务无关，我需要你冷静。”

“Shut up, fucker!” 吉尔撕裂声带般的怒吼。

“—他知道，吉尔，他知道。”克里斯缓缓说道，“BSAA 11月23日宣布了你的殉职信息，卡洛斯从巴西来到纽约后，我带他去了你的墓地...”

————————————————

FLASH BACK 11月26日

墓园很安静，下过雨之后空气很干净。

卡洛斯穿着黑色正装，弯下腰，在吉尔墓前放了一束白玫瑰。

他一直大度，从未插足吉尔和克里斯，在墓前放一束玫瑰，大概是他和自己的妥协。 

“我真是差劲，不知道你喜欢什么花。”卡洛斯对着墓碑喃喃道，自嘲般的,“但也许，你是不喜欢男人送花的女人。”

克里斯凝视着墓碑，男人肃穆的双颊微微收紧,“抱歉卡洛斯，我……”

“Don't be, Chris. 这不是你的错...吉尔也不会希望你自责。”

卡洛斯缓缓起身，嗓音沙哑低沉掩不住的憔悴，“她总是这样。奋不顾身的......”

遇见吉尔之前，他是个雇佣兵。身边的战友来来去去，有的幸运，死人堆里找出来全尸，有些人只剩一块血污的狗牌。年轻的时候他曾经也因为战友的逝去而伤痛，后来他以为他习惯了。

卡洛斯尝试振作——吉尔不会想看到我们消沉，任何一个。

他是这样企图说服自己的。

晚些时候他直接回了纽约的暂住公寓，没有去酒吧，更没有跑到东欧的哪个角落一躲就是半年。卡洛斯甚至给自己热了晚餐，意面，从三天前得知吉尔死讯以来的第一口食物。卡洛斯捞出意面盛在盘里，热汤在瓷砖墙面上蒸出水汽。

他逼着自己什么都不要想——要加点盐，还有胡椒。

碗架的边上摆着调味罐，瘦长高矮的瓶罐挤在一起。

“F·CK！！”

轰的一声响，瓷白的碗碟碎成小块，从厨房的台面坠落地面。卡洛斯疯了似的拎起碗架重重磕在大理石桌面，水渍混着意面酱将桌面搞得一团糟，冰箱的侧面也被砸出一道道凹痕。

“F·CK！F·CK！F·CK！！”

餐桌上一整块的玻璃桌垫被卡洛斯掀翻在地板上，深棕色的马克杯摔断了杯柄，细碎的玻璃渣迸溅的到处都是。

“NO.....Jill...No, God damnit!!”卡洛斯扶着歪斜地桌沿跪倒在地面，细碎地玻璃渣划破他的双膝透过棉质的睡裤渗出血来。

卡洛斯湿了眼睫，泪水晕开了地面的血痕。

第二天的葬礼他没有去，只敢在墓园门口远远的看一眼。

That's too cruel.

昨天他和克里斯在墓园分开前，克里斯说了葬礼的事，卡洛斯谢绝了，说BSAA有任务。他没有说谎，27日晚他确实有任务，感谢老天没给他过多的时间沉湎于痛苦。

克里斯只是默默地看着他，问，你有没有告诉过吉尔，你对她的感情。

卡洛斯沉默了良久，从克里斯身边走过，回答说，不重要了。

就像他有没有参加吉尔的葬礼，也不重要了。

克里斯说卡洛斯知道她的死讯。

去了墓地，给她送了花。

吉尔沉默着，墙沿冰冷的触感让她一时失神。

如果自己站在卡洛斯的墓前，她大概也会送上一束白玫瑰。

“满意了吗，瓦伦蒂安上尉，我需要你集中注意力。“

“我能救他吗，还有Fox Team的队员。“吉尔抬起头看向那块落了灰的屏幕，水蓝的眼睛反射着屏幕闪烁的光。

“不，你不能。Source Code只是追溯还原爆炸前的8分钟。我们提取的大脑记忆，是来自和你的个体最接近的一名死亡成员——“

“Sasha Grey.“

“没错。你只能在她的这段记忆中尽可能地找到这个组织的线索，他们在市中心引爆炸弹很可能意味着还有下一次袭击。”

“我明白。我准备好了。“吉尔冷冷地答道。

“祝你好运，瓦伦蒂安上尉。“

吉尔强打起精神，一道白光闪过眼前，前额开始作痛。

————————————————

睁开眼，吉尔又回到了那节车厢。

吉尔看了看腕表，23:40, 她还有8分钟。

1分钟后，卡洛斯和泰瑞尔会从左手边的那节车厢走进来。

果然，连接处门枢的声音响起，卡洛斯应声走进。男人宽阔的肩套着战术背心，越过她的座位坐在了空排上。

吉尔一阵恍惚，没想到是用这种方式和卡洛斯再见面。

“Captain，我去前面那节车厢看看。“吉尔扮演起Sasha的角色。

卡洛斯点了点头，“Careful.“

确保身后没人跟过来，吉尔从枪袋掏出手枪：她记得爆炸是从前几节车厢开始的。轻轨大概2分钟后车会进站，如果说卡洛斯在这之前和泰瑞尔都在车厢巡逻，那么只有可能是在进站的间隙，有人从前端溜进车厢安放了炸弹。

吉尔刻意压低了身子在走道巡视。

We are now at Grace Square. Next station, Central Garden.

吉尔迅速伏在一侧的椅背后，透过缝隙观察缓缓打开的车门。果然，三个蒙面的人翻进了车厢。

吉尔一秒都不想跟他们多浪费，“Freeze！”，敏捷地闪出身连开两枪击倒了其中之一。

Tricell三联。

吉尔看清了他们的臂章。

“What happened?”听到吉尔的喊声，卡洛斯和其他队友从后一节车厢赶来。

那个被吉尔击倒的家伙在地上蜷缩着，猛然掏出枪朝着卡洛斯所在的方向，“趴下！！”吉尔大喊，来不及多想，吉尔纵身扑向卡洛斯，卡洛斯搂着她翻滚着撞向另一侧的车壁。其他几名队员当即击毙了地上的那个残兵，顺着另外两个逃跑的方向追去。

“You're alright?”卡洛斯扶起倒在自己胸口的吉尔,“God, you don't have to...”

“Aaah, 痛...”吉尔从卡洛斯身上爬起来，自己的侧腰中了一弹，剧痛之下血汩汩的往外渗，霎那间吉尔的腰际已经被血水染红。

吉尔倒抽着气坐起身, 挣扎着抬手看了看腕表，23:45

Damn it. 来不及了。

卡洛斯拿出止血剂和绷带，想让吉尔侧躺下方便止血。吉尔执拗地拽着卡洛斯的胳膊，“...不，听我说，卡洛斯。”

“别胡思乱想了，你能挺过去的好吗...先躺下，止血。”

“不，你不明白，听我说，”吉尔沾着血的双手捧着卡洛斯的双颊，苍蓝的瞳孔执意要和卡洛斯对视——我们没时间了卡洛斯。

原本以为她和卡洛斯会注定在一起，即便三年又三年，卡洛斯回了南美，他们只是保持着邮件和偶尔的电话联系。即便时局所迫，普通情侣的普通生活对他们来说都是奢望，吉尔也不在乎，即便他们彼此心照不宣，卡洛斯偶尔爱开黄色废料的玩笑，但都两人默契地都不提情情爱爱的事，遵循着某种幼稚的成年人的约定。

总有一天，或许他们双方会有一个人先表明心迹。也许会吧。

但他们绝对不能以这种生离死别的方式结束。绝对不行。

虽然他们都已经没有未来了。

卡洛斯非常不解，自己的队员很反常，甚至某些作风让他看到那个女人的影子。

吉尔看见汗珠顺着他好看的鼻翼下滑，不愿意相信面前的男人3分钟之后就会消失——确切的说是已经不再活着了。

他们逃离了浣熊，却还是没躲过死亡。

真是可笑。吉尔在心底想着。

“如果，我说如果，”吉尔忍着痛缓缓说道,“你能再见到Jill Valentine，你会对她说什么...”

卡洛斯近乎痛苦地别过脸，昨晚那种撕心裂肺的感受几乎又强烈得刺穿脊背，卡洛斯生硬地移开面前女人抚摸着他脸颊的手腕，

“...别开玩笑了。She is dead.”

“我说·如·果·”

“没有那种如果-”

吉尔吸了口气，心底在骂这个蠢男人。

“你说过你不会把我丢在一个没有你的冰冷世界，你叫我Supercop，记得吗？”

“Carlos, 我们没时间了.”

“What...”卡洛斯的瞳孔放大又缩紧，这些话本应该只有吉尔一个人知道。

“你怎么会……我不知道我会说什么，我只希望她能活着...”

“Cut the shit, Carlos. 你不打算告诉她吗——你爱她。”

卡洛斯一下子怔住了，盯着这张不属于吉尔的脸，仿佛在确认着什么，随即却又黯然垂下双眼，血污顺着面颊滑下，他摇了摇头，“那不重要，当她亲吻另一个男人的时候，或者说，她爱上了别人的时候……”

卡洛斯回忆似地闭上眼。

三年前BSAA刚成立时，吉尔、克里斯回到纽约，约了其他几名创始成员聚餐，在当地一家小酒馆Devil May Cry. 卡洛斯那时还在北美，吉尔和克里斯都有意邀他加入BSAA，所以聚餐他也去了。顺便看看吉尔，何乐而不为。

一群人围着酒桌相谈甚欢，卡洛斯到吧台给吉尔点了一瓶冰啤，回到座位却不见她的人影，克里斯也不在。绕场一周，透过酒吧后墙一扇半开的窗，卡洛斯看见了在酒吧后巷拥吻的克里斯和吉尔。

That hurts like hell.

卡洛斯觉得自己有点无耻。得知吉尔回到纽约时他甚至还想约她。

卡洛斯一秒也不想多呆，转回吧台，对着酒桌的同僚挥手，“谁还想来点酒？Drinks on me tonight.”

这糟透了。

卡洛斯睁开眼睛，像是自讽一般，“我为什么要和你说这些，你不可能是她...”

恍惚间吉尔已经听见前端车厢爆裂的声响，在卡洛斯回身之前，吉尔抓住了他胸前的枪带，一把将他拉近，撞上了他的嘴唇。

傻男人。

熊熊的火光下一秒吞噬了他们。

————————————————

吉尔猛地坐起，自己又回到了安全屋。

她手撑着墙沿，手脚并用地爬向那块屏幕，坐在屏幕前——“在吗，克里斯？内尔森？我看到了，是三联，Tricell三联；那群不要命的混蛋似乎是策划了自杀式袭击。”

克里斯一瞬间接通了吉尔。听见吉尔说的三联公司，回头看了内尔森一眼，这和目前他们所怀疑的是一致的。

“你做得很好吉尔...我们会立刻派出小队追查。”

“What about Carlos.”周身渐渐冷了起来，吉尔曲起膝，试图汲取温度，“列车还是爆炸了，我没能阻止他们。”

内尔森走上前来，暂时切断了通讯。克里斯知道内尔森有话要说——和他说。

“我猜瓦伦蒂安上尉和这位奥利维拉上尉关系不一般…”

克里斯并不想给他好脸看，“然后呢？”

内尔森自知自讨没趣：“咳咳，瓦伦蒂安上尉的工作已经完成了，我可以再给你5分钟叙旧，时间到了，就请你关闭SC的设备然后离开。至于瓦伦蒂安上尉是否适合继续执行SC任务，我们自然会有工作人员考察。”

“.....我想再见她一面。”

“当然，你知道她在哪。请自便，Captain Redfield.”

克里斯再次打开了通讯器。

“吉尔，你还好吗？”

“我以为你离开了...我没能救他...”

“我知道，我听到你说的话了。在源代码的8分钟里救他是没有意义的，SC只能让你重历他死前的场景，改变不了他已经殉职的现实。”

“我只是不能忍受他在我眼前死去......You know how that feels, Chris.”

“……再把我送回去一次, Chris, 哪怕只能在那8分钟里救他...”

“It's a one-way ticket, Jill. 强行改变记忆，你可能去了就回不来了......”

屏幕的亮光，照亮了吉尔惨白的脸颊，吉尔感觉到自己的力气在一点点抽离。她掀唇淡淡地笑了：“我已经回不来了, 克里斯。这不是你的错，还记得我对你说的吗...我们曾经一起战斗，You always have my back and so do I.”

“当然记得。我们是家人。”克里斯甩下了耳麦，按下了启动的按钮。

SC已经启动了4分钟了，他不知道8分钟结束时会发生什么。

克里斯站在吉尔的实验皿旁，回想着吉尔最后留给他的话。

他怎么能够不自责。

他曾经以为自己爱上了吉尔，很多年前的那天，在酒吧后巷他拉着吉尔的手，半搂着她，两个人凑得很近，暧昧的街灯下让人误以为是一对接吻的情侣。两个人大概对视了1分多钟，不知道是克里斯他自己，还是吉尔先笑了，总之后来吉尔磕在克里斯肩头笑了好一阵，吉尔的脸颊因为酒意微红：“You know you don't love me, Chris.” 

过了半晌吉尔又纠正:“Nah. You do love me, but you know, another kind of love.”

克里斯扶着吉尔的肩，笑出了声，“当然，你很特别，吉尔。”

吉尔看着克里斯正色道，“We fight through all those shit, together, Chris. You always have my back and so do I.”

“God，我曾经也以为我爱上你了.”吉尔揉揉脸，站直了腰，继续说道,“这可不是我的错。I guess everybody loves Captain Redfield.”

克里斯在胸前叉着手，一副好奇的样子：“所以是他吗？”——那个能让瓦伦蒂安心动的男人。

吉尔并没有回答，转身走回酒馆，轻笑着说道，“Come on，别让他久等了。”

“Huh-Lucky that Oliveira guy.”

克里斯当时并不心痛，他知道在这样的职业能遇到让自己心动的人非常难得。作为伙伴的吉尔，不仅仅是战友，更像是家人。爱情，或许真的不是他能奢望的。

当然这些都不重要了。克里斯看着吉尔微微翕动的睫羽出神。

Farewell, partner.

————————————————

再一次从列车醒来，吉尔已经不慌不忙了。

“You have a name？”吉尔靠着椅背，问身侧的小哥。

“？？Jim？“

“Come on, just a joke.“

吉尔起身径直走向车厢交接处的门。

3、2、1——卡洛斯打开了门。

“Captain Oliveira. 我有紧急事件汇报。”卡洛斯点了点头，吉尔接着说道，“机密事件，请你跟我出来。”

卡洛斯有点懵，手下第三次出任务的新人，告诉他计划有变，必须在下一站Grace Square下车——吉尔的计划就是，既然他们喜欢炸，就让他们炸个高兴。

“你说...这是Chris Redfield的意思？证明呢，为什么不直接通过HQ传达。”

“Captain Redfield本不该插手南美分部的事，但他和我...Captain Valentine的最后一次行动中发现了有关南美生化恐怖组织的线索，若等待HQ的批复，时间就来不及了。”

越级行动，确实有克里斯的作风。

吉尔见卡洛斯还在犹豫， “Captain Redfield还说，他对吉尔的事感到抱歉。行动之后，他希望能约你在上次的酒馆再次一聚，那家Devil May Cry...”

卡洛斯凝视了她一阵，查看了一下腕表，23:43，事不宜迟。

卡洛斯回到原来的那节车厢，紧急宣告了计划有变。

报站的机械女声响起时，吉尔并没有立刻就让队员们下车，等到了列车即将关门时，才和众人一起跃出了车门。

吉尔看了看表，23:46，快了。

Fox Team沿着轻轨的轨道前行，冲天的火光在中央花园的方向炸开。

卡洛斯一愣，转头看向吉尔：”Redfield预见到这个了？？”

Grey一下子愣住，不知道为什么队长莫名其妙地突然发问。

小心翼翼道，“Redfield是......哪位？”

“保密政策。Alright, I get it.”卡洛斯并没有多考虑，带领着Fox Team消失在夜色中。

——————

23:46, 吉尔跟在卡洛斯的身后。

就快到时间了。吉尔几乎是数着秒，等着那团爆炸的火光在远处烧起来。

她看见卡洛斯难以置信地转过身，嘴角挂着不可思议，张开嘴朝她说着什么。

但是她听不清，吉尔张开嘴叫喊他，可是她自己的声音却越来越小，一团白茫的沉寂在她耳边炸开，四周的景物开始变得模糊，肢解成像素般的碎片，手里的步枪也渐渐失去重量，卡洛斯、泰瑞尔还有其他队员，都渐渐模糊成光点。

吉尔知道时间到了，她救不了他，甚至来不及看清他最后一眼，一切都消失在一片虚无的白中。

Farewell, Carlos.

————————————————

前额依旧是一阵剧痛。

吉尔睁开眼——头顶巨大的聚光灯让她适应不良。吉尔感到四肢渐渐的恢复了知觉，手掌摸索到自己躺在一个磨砂质感的平板上。额头也好黏。

“Errr...”吉尔努力聚焦目光，一个透明的玻璃罩子盖住了自己。

水晶棺吗, huh.

吉尔尝试着转动脖颈，一阵酸楚，她眨着眼适应着周身的环境。

“What the f·ck...”吉尔虚张着嘴发出声音——能说话，手臂也能动。

“砰”的一声，吉尔伸手锤了透明的玻璃面。

同一瞬间，站在门口的克里斯像是被雷劈中了一般无法动弹。

克里斯申请了作为吉尔SC计划的指引员，有特权可以看望吉尔。

前天（26日）他带着卡洛斯去了吉尔的墓园，那家伙拒绝了出席吉尔的葬礼。其实不必，克里斯很想告诉他葬礼上也不会见到吉尔的遗体。吉尔至始至终都被保存在SC计划的实验皿里，与其说是葬礼，不如说是追悼会，追授吉尔银星奖章。

为了避开人群，每天早上、或者深夜他都会来看望吉尔。今晨克里斯4点就醒了，零点左右HQ还传来了中心花园列车爆炸的消息——只是炸毁了空车，因为时间点的缘故，所幸街道上也没有人，倒是几间商铺遭到了波及——打住，这就不是BSAA的工作了。

克里斯开车快到达SC计划总部时，将近5点，HQ发来消息Fox Team已经乘上了返回基地的直升机，南美恐怖组织的余党搞了莫名其妙的爆炸袭击，被Fox Team在纽约抓捕，以及一堆文书交接工作。

当他站在吉尔所在的实验室门口时，吉尔锤玻璃的一声闷响，让他以为自己在做梦。

“吉尔！！？你醒了！”克里斯冲上前去打开了实验皿的玻璃前盖。研究员围了上来，包括内尔森。

“我觉得我不再适合当你的小白鼠了，Dr. Nelson.”吉尔指了指自己的额头，“把这恶心的东西拆下来...PLEASE.”

吉尔不敢相信自己竟然重新活了下来——大概要感谢T病毒还有这该死的SC计划，她没想到第三次的追溯之后她能回到现实。

吉尔坐在床沿定了定神，刚刚拆去了SC实验装置，她的额角还盖着一块纱布，她该感谢SC计划没有替她开颅，否则她就真的无力回天了。吉尔看向克里斯，“谢谢你，克里斯，是你救了我...虽然，卡洛斯再也回不来了......”

“我？”

克里斯给吉尔倒了一杯水，皱了皱眉头，“.....卡洛斯为什么回不来？他5点之前就上了回总部的飞机了——在这之前你一直在昏迷，不知道他回纽约；他更不知道你重新活过来的消息……”

克里斯说了很多，吉尔睁圆了眼睛愣愣地盯着克里斯。

“Fox Team不是应该...等等现在是什么时候？中心花园的爆炸案呢？”

“冷静点吉尔。911第一时间赶去现场了，那是零点左右；现在大概5点半.....”

爆炸按照剧本发生了，但是他没死。

卡洛斯·奥利维拉还活着。

“...四种扑克牌的花色？”握着茶杯的手微微颤抖，吉尔试探性地发问。

“什么？”克里斯一脸茫然和不解——他什么都不记得。

时间线改变了。

吉尔忍住鼻尖的酸涩，眼眶温热涌动。

“带我去见他, 克里斯；我想见他、带我去总部...”

吉尔裹着克里斯的风衣外套，冲进了BSAA总部的大门。吉尔里面还穿着单薄的实验病服，11月的天气可不能用凉爽来形容，没有医生会许可初愈的身体这样折腾。还不到7点，除了一层里厅24小时反应机动部队坐班的队员，大厅里没有多少人，也没有Fox Team回来的迹象。

吉尔坐在大厅的长凳上，光裸着脚踝。

天哪，她还穿着拖鞋。

“如果你能再见到Jill Valentine，你会对她说什么？”

吉尔想知道卡洛斯的答案。

门口的脚步逐渐嘈杂，吉尔一眼就看见了那个卷发的男人。

她看见卡洛斯顿住了。

也许是他心底根本就没有接受吉尔已经死去的事实。

卡洛斯也一眼就看到了吉尔。

但他不敢上前。他害怕那只是他因为疲劳而充血的眼前的幻觉。

“如果你能再见到Jill Valentine，你会对她说什么？”

卡洛斯的答案很简单——吻她。

卡洛斯将吉尔紧紧拥入怀中，生怕她是一个随风即逝的泡影。托着吉尔的后脑，卡洛斯吻住吉尔，拥住她削薄的身躯，交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。吉尔揪着他的衣领，不愿放开，卡洛斯略略分开一丝换气，抚摸着吉尔微微泛着血色的脸颊，便重又衔住她的下唇，细细厮磨。

“Car....Carlos.....”吉尔踮着脚尖，伸手环住卡洛斯的脖颈。

“这下全BSAA都要知道吉尔·瓦伦蒂安和卡洛斯·奥利维拉拥吻的事了。”卡洛斯鼻梁摩挲着吉尔的下颌。

“就像在做梦......”吉尔可以感受到卡洛斯眼睑的颤动，温热的鼻息让她真切感受到彼此生命的存在。

“告诉我这不是梦。”卡洛斯望着吉尔，眼神中闪过的伤痛仿佛幽深迷失的雾霭。

这不是梦，卡洛斯。吉尔轻轻吻了他。

没有你的世界才是噩梦。

“不好奇吗，我活过来了......”

卡洛斯轻摇着头，把吉尔紧紧抱在怀中，指腹划过吉尔额角的伤口。

“我只要你活着。我并不在乎其他......”

大概BSAA不是每天都有这样的温情时刻。前台的接线员挂掉了电话，黄铜镇纸压住了飘飞的电话黄页；从二楼下来的档案员抱着文书愣在原地，看着面前相拥的一对而不忍打扰。

吉尔的殉职记录得找机会注销了。克里斯心想。

轻笑一声，他的嘴角微微上扬。

Lucky that Oliveira guy.

卡洛斯在回来的直升机上想了很多，离开北美前再去一次吉尔的墓地——带一束也许吉尔会喜欢的花。这次任务很成功，后续事务泰瑞尔会帮忙，倒也不用太担心。

新人队员Grey，确切地说是克里斯，传来的消息着实救了他一命。指间的硝烟味还没有散去，清晨的冷气愈发放大他心房缺失的一角。回想起公寓的一片狼藉，卡洛斯无奈地扶额，泰瑞尔坐在他的对面表示关切。

“别担心。只是有点累。”卡洛斯告诉他。

但是现在吉尔回来了。

而且他知道没有什么能让他们再分开了。

包括死亡。


End file.
